Suit Down
by Suit Up Swarley
Summary: Robin and Barney what if multichapter. Barney doesn't know Robin is in love with him. Rated M for later chapters.


**HI! This is a multi-chapter story :) Please comment opinions and improvements! Imagine a world where Robin and Barney grew up together in Canada and Barney doesn't know Robin is in love with him.**

"Hey Marshall, Lily, Robin; Ted... Ted! I just love what you've done with your hair!" Barney says

"Thanks Barney, but just last night you said I was balding!" Ted replies

"Yeah, Ted. I meant singular. I love what you've done with your _hair._ " Barney smirks, "But jokes aside, I've got a big laser tag tournament coming up and, Ted, Marshall, I have my eyes on you for my partner."

"Jokes aside?!" Marshall remarks, "You're playing a game where you shoot kids with invisible laser beams. What's not a Joke about that!"

Ted and Marshall both slam their fingers to their noses and in unison, as if rehearsed, they both exclaim, "Not it!"

" _Hey!_ Laser tag is a serious sport. Who cares if I'm a bit older than the other players?" Barney states, offended.

"I'll be your partner, Barney!" Robin volunteers

"You? But you hate laser tag. Plus you're just a weak girl." Barney tells her

"See any other volunteers?" Robin says, smugly.

"See you at practice tomorrow, soldier."

Barney leaves the bar.

"Where's the poop, Robin?" Lily asks

"What poop? There's no poop! If I had poop I'd say it. I swear on my mom! I swear on my dad! I swear on my love for Barney! I swear on my-"

"You're in love with barney!" Lily discovers

"How dy'a always do that?!" Robin asks

"I always know the poop, Robin. You sonofabitch!" Lily laughs

Lily and robin walk off, discussing the poop situation.

The next scene is between Barney and Robin at Barney's apartment for practice.

Robin shoots Barney out for the twenty third time with a bewildered look on his face, clearly in awe.

"So many years of awesome.. and I'm beaten by a girl!" Barney exclaims

"I'm not just girl. I'm a Scherbatsky. Other than boobs, we Scherbatsky women aren't very ladylike!" Robin says

"Yeah, you're right. You aren't a girl. You're a bro! But the boobs do make a good point..!" Barney's eyes slowly glance down, away from Robin's eyes.

Robin was slightly flattered by his unsubtle glances, however, offended by him not noticing her.

"Well I'm more than just a bro! I mean.. Hello?" Robin points at her chest, "Boobs!"

"Dude, calm down. Your boobs still get their fair share of my attention!" Barney replies

"I'm not a dude! Ugh!"

Robin slams her gun to the floor and storms out of his apartment.

Barney thinks *What is up with her?! I've never seen this side of her. Why is she suddenly seeming so much less bro, and so much more.. ho? No! This is Robin Scherbatsky we're talking about! She's no ho. You don't just sleep with Robin Scherbatsky! You fall in _love_ with Robin Scherbatsky and her beautiful, soft, silky hair. And her deep, blue eyes you could just get lost in for weeks.. Wait! Am I in love with Robin Scherbatsky? Yes. I am Madly. Deeply. Whole-heartedly in love with my best bro. My best Bro-ette?*

The next day, Barney shows up at Robin's apartment with roses, chocolate and balloons. He opens the door with his key and the first thing he sees is a half naked man sprawled over her couch.

Robin walks into the room in her underpants and bra and sees Barney. You see, she had been so angry with Barney that she picked up the first guy to hit on her in MacLarens and took him home. Her jaw drops and face looks full of regret. She ushers him out of her apartment and sits on the couch. Barney stays standing by the door. Robin is now wearing a bath robe.

"How could you do this, Robin?" Barney says, holding back the tears.

"How could I do what? You bring back random floozies all the time!" Robin explains

"I didn't know it at the time.." Barney grits his teeth

"Know what. Who? The girls you sleep with? God, you are such a user."

" _I didn't know that I love you!_ " Barney yells at her.

"Barney, what..?" Robin stifles

"You know what. Forget it. I thought you felt the same." Barney's face hardens and the tears fade away.

 **End of chapter one!**


End file.
